


Creatures of the Night

by Nevaehangel39



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Rhett McLaughlin, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Link Neal, Vampire Bites
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevaehangel39/pseuds/Nevaehangel39
Summary: This story is an A/U story, a vampire story.  The house next door to Rhett’s is for sale, and a mysterious man purchases the house. In this universe Rhett is a movie producer, single and busy.
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin & Link Neal, Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett had pulled up in his driveway and noticed that there was a sold sign on the house next door, he wondered to himself who his new neighbor would be. Not that he was home a lot, since he was working on a new script, he spent a lot of time at his studio-Mythical Productions. He figured sooner or later he would meet the new addition to the neighborhood, for now he was starving and his stomach was looking for attention. 

When he got inside, he rummaged through his refrigerator, but there wasn’t much in it. His assistant Stevie must not have gone shopping. He decided he was going to order in, since he had some reading and editing to go over, no time for cooking tonight. 

His food arrived a little later and he sat down in front of his computer to begin going over the first draft of the script. A few hours later, he rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock, it was 10pm. He stretched and got up from his desk, wandering out to his deck that overlooked his pool and yard. The night smelled nice, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes when suddenly he heard a noise. 

He looked down and there on his lawn was an attractive man, with silver-dark hair, very well dressed. 

“Uhmmm Hello?” Rhett said 

The man looked up at him, even from here Rhett could see the piercing blue eyes. 

“Hello,” the man said, “Sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you. I came over to introduce myself.” 

“Oh, you must be my new neighbor,” Rhett said smiling. 

The mysterious man smiled back, “Yes, I am, actually. Do you mind if I come in so I can introduce myself properly?” 

“Yeah, sure, yes...sorry. I’ll be right down,” Rhett ran down the stairs to let the man in. When he got to the door and opened it, the man was even more beautiful than he looked from afar. His eyes were enchanting and he stood just a bit shorter than Rhett, which wasn’t hard because Rhett stood at 6’7 so most people were shorter. Rhett reached his hand out, “I’m Rhett, Rhett Mclaughlin.” 

The man took his hand and Rhett suddenly felt a strange electricity from his touch, he liked it. 

“I’m Charles Neal,” the man said, “very lovely to meet you.” 

“Please come in Mr.Neal,” Rhett waved him in. 

“Oh please, just call me Charles, I’m not big on formalities when meeting someone I live next door to,” Charles wandered in to the house, looking around. 

“Okay, Charles,” Rhett smiled as he led him into the dining room, “Please have a seat,” he pointed to the chair. 

Charles sat, “Thank you,” he couldn’t help but stare at the tall, handsome man in front of him. He had blonde hair, a beard and seemed to be in good physical shape. Just his type, really. 

“What brought you to this part of town?” Rhett asked him, still mesmerized by this handsome stranger in his dining room. It had been a while since Rhett had been with anybody, he just kept himself busy and distracted. His assistant had tried to set him up, but I think sometimes she still thinks he is straight, because she pushed a couple of women his direction. Rhett would politely come up with some excuse to not go out with these women. 

“Well, to be honest I run an escort agency in LA and New York, I’ve been living in New York for a while now and I grew tired of it. I hired someone to run the New York end of things and decided to come out to LA for a while, was craving some different flavors,” he just grinned as if he was in on a joke that only he knew. “And you, what do you do, Rhett Mclaughlin?” 

Oh boy, Rhett sure did like the way he said his name, actually he liked the way his voice sounded, “I-I, wow an escort agency huh?” Rhett was so lost he forgot that Charles had even asked him a question. 

“That’s what I said,” Charles smiled, “And then I asked you what you did.” 

“Oh,” Rhett felt himself flush, he was so distracted by the man’s words and his eyes and, well pretty much everything about him, “I’m a movie producer, actually. I have my own studio.” 

Charles liked watching him flush, he started to admire Rhett’s neck, watching it change color. “I suppose I did come to Hollywood so I shouldn’t be surprised to run into a producer on my first night here.” 

“No,” Rhett chuckled, “We are everywhere around here. I do have to excuse myself though, I apologize but I have a script I have to finish before I sleep for the night.” 

“That’s okay, don’t be surprised if you don’t see me much during the day, I’m a night person. Thank you for inviting me in and I hope to see you soon,” Charles stood and shook Rhett’s hand again, “I’ll show myself out.” 

He headed for the door as Rhett just sat there in a daze, wondering if that just happened. 

A couple hours later Rhett finally finished and printed the draft and decided it was time for sleep, morning came early and he wanted to get a workout in before heading to the studio. 

When sleep came that night, it was filled with very erotic dreams of his new neighbor, eyes staring down at him as Rhett swallowed his cock and kneeled at his feet. 

Rhett woke up when his alarm went off at 5:30 and definitely needed to give his wrist a workout before he did anything. His cock was so hard it was straining at his boxers. He reached down and slipped off his boxers, gripping his hand around his thick, erectness. He closed his eyes as he let out a moan, going back to the dreams he had, the man taking control of him, him making Rhett beg. It didn’t take long before Rhett was finding his way to orgasm, ropes of cum shooting on his stomach, as his legs shook. 

He used his boxers to clean the cum off his belly and headed for the shower, before his workout. He was definitely hoping to have more chances to get to know Charles.


	2. Chapter 2

Charles had gone back to his house, where all the windows had been blacked out as per his request. He was admittedly excited that someone as attractive as Rhett was living next door. He had made the decision after meeting him that he was not going to use his powers to glamour Rhett into submitting to him. There was something about him, something he desired, he wanted Rhett to want him without the glamour, that was too easy. That was how he would get his victims to let him have their blood, a simple look in the eyes, a glamour and convince them that they want you to have their blood and then wipe the slate clean, as if it never happened. There was no challenge in that, and Charles did crave a challenge. 

Just then his phone rang, it was one of his escorts, “Hey Chase, what’s going on?” 

“Hey Sir, just wanted to see if you were settled into your new house?” Chase was one of his best escorts, he had moved here shortly before Charles because there was some high-end clientele that wanted the best Charles had to offer. 

“Yes Chase, I’m good. How’s the clients looking tonight?” 

“Looking good Sir, got 2 dates set up, one early and one that should go the rest of the night.” 

“Ah, good, enjoy your evening then.” 

“Bye, Sir” 

Charles decided he was going to head out for the night and try to find someone to play with, or at least feed on. 

He wandered to the area where all the university kids would be out partying, he did enjoy when his victim had a couple of drinks, then it was in the blood and he would get the chance to remember the taste of alcohol. 

It had been 100 years since Charles was turned, he was human once. His maker didn’t stick around long, and he’s been mostly alone for the last 100 years. Truthfully, he hasn’t found anybody who he wanted to spend eternity with. For the first little while Charles loved his new found powers and abilities, he had fun playing with his victims. It soon got old, and he just spent years moving around so nobody would figure him out. His favourite business he has run so far is the escort service, though he didn’t indulge in his escorts, he catered to people with specific tastes. People with lots of money and kinks were a major part of his business, BDSM and the like. He did have lines that his people didn’t cross of course, but otherwise it was kink. 

He was lost in his thoughts when he found himself standing in front of a young man, semi-attractive. He looked into the young man’s eyes, holding his gaze, “You will come for a walk with me.” 

“I will go for a walk with you,” the young man repeated. 

Charles led the way as the young man followed, they headed for a wooded area. When Charles stopped the young man did the same. He looked into the young man’s eyes again, “You want me to bite your neck, and when I’m finished you won’t remember any of this, you will go back to what you were doing.” 

The young man exposed his neck to Charles, his fangs protruded as he went in for the bite. When suddenly all he could imagine was Rhett’s neck, he was wishing it was Rhett’s neck. He shook it off as he bit down, drawing blood. Just as he expected, a hint of alcohol. He always fed just enough to satisfy but never enough to kill. He had learned to control himself and his hunger over the years. 

It had been years since he had been intimate with someone, because of the lack of challenge, but as he found himself sucking the young man, and images of Rhett filled his mind, his cock started to stir. Oh yes, that was one of the things that he found still worked, there was very much sexual desire, he had no idea why or how but fucking was definitely something that was still possible, however because of the powers he possesses, he is able to control that part of him. Or at least he was able to, for some reason the thought of his neighbor was stirring and controlling him. 

He pulled away and was frustrated, he decided he was done feeding, he would just walk around until dawn and then head back home. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

After Rhett’s workout he headed to the studio, he couldn’t stop thinking about Charles. Something about him, Rhett couldn’t put his finger on it but he was different than anyone Rhett had met before. 

When he got to the studio Stevie was waiting for him with a coffee and a bagel, “Hi Stevie,” he smiled. 

“Hi boss, how’s your morning?” She smiled back 

“Good so far, hey can you go grocery shopping for me today? I’m outta food at home.” 

“Sure thing, boss,” she said, “You got a couple of meetings this morning and then costume approval.” 

“Sounds good, I’ll call you if I need you, thanks Stevie.” With that he was off to start his day. 

She went off to run her errands for him. 

The day was long and he seemed distracted, coming back to those ocean blue eyes he couldn’t stop thinking about. When the end of the day came, he was more excited than usual to head home, but then he remembered that Charles said he worked nights. He decided he would get some surfing in before dark. 

Rhett loved to surf, he loved the salty water and just the freedom of riding the waves. He surfed until sunset and then made his way home. 

When he reached his driveway it was just starting to get dark, he looked over at the house, and suddenly he realized that all the windows had been blacked out. That was strange, but maybe it was because Charles worked nights. He walked up to his door when a familiar voice was suddenly behind him. Rhett spun around, wondering how Charles could move around without being heard. 

“Sorry Rhett, didn’t mean to startle you,” Charles said. 

“Oh no, that’s okay,” Rhett was flushed again, which made Link’s cock stir. Oh how is it this man can control him this way, he always had control. Charles could smell the salt water on Rhett’s skin, that made him hungry. 

“I see you were out in the water,” Charles pointed at Rhett’s wet hair. 

“Yeah, I went surfing, I love to surf,” Rhett smiled so big his cheeks looked like apples. “Would you like to come in?” Rhett asked. 

“Oh, I don’t want to impose, “Charles waved his hand. 

“Not at all, please come in,” Rhett opened the door and Charles followed. “Go ahead, have a seat in the living room, I’m just going to change out of my wet clothes.” Rhett wandered off as Charles sat in his living room, looking around. There was art hanging on the walls, some family pictures but it didn’t seem like Rhett had a partner, Charles was relieved about that. 

Rhett came back and sat on the couch not far from Charles, “So you mentioned you run an escort agency, is that true?” 

“Right into the questions huh?” Charles laughed. 

“Sorry, I guess I want to know more about ya.” 

“That’s okay. Yes, that’s true.” 

“Interesting,” Rhett scratched his beard. “I’ve never met anyone that does that before.” 

“It can be lucrative, if you get the clientele with money, they pay us to keep their kinky secrets and fulfill their fantasies,” Charles grinned. 

“Fantasies huh? Like what?” Rhett quirked his eyebrow. 

“Oh, well...” Charles thought for a second, “use your imagination,” then he winked. 

This conversation was getting Rhett very worked up, he was so turned on, he felt a heat travel from his belly to his cock, where it began to strain against his sweat pants. He didn’t realize he was panting slightly as he was breathing. 

Charles did notice and it was taking everything within him to not just glamour Rhett and have his way, for the first time in decades he felt desire again. Desire to be with someone, to fuck someone, not just to feed on him, although that was there, it was so much more. 

“Can I kiss you?” Rhett asked. Oh god, oh god, that just came out. Rhett didn’t mean to be so bold but that’s all he could think about, those full lips, those eyes, masturbating to him last night. Rhett’s eyes were suddenly looking at the floor, he was red and embarassed. 

Charles moved closer to Rhett, lifting his basil green eyes back up to meet his own. “I’m glad you asked,” he said as his face leaned in, and his eyes closed and their lips met.


End file.
